Never Too Late
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean was surprised to see his cousin Blake actually look truly happy for the first time in four years. The first time since Blake's depression hit him. What brought this on? Also, why are some wrestlers bugging him for drawings? One-shot.


A/N: I swiftly borrowed the song title Never Too Late from Three Days Grace. I think it's a good song.

* * *

There were the words: _It's never too late _written on Dean's wrist tape on both hands.

The date: June 3rd 2014 was under the words and a yellow ribbon drawn above the date.

Roman had a funny feeling that was a shout-out to Blake, even though fourteen year old is still alive. It was heart-warming. If he knew Blake like Dean did, he would do something like that; if Blake watched wrestling and noticed. But Blake doesn't watch wrestling, although Dylan did. "That a shout-out to Blake?"

"What's your point?" Dean asked. Should he be offended that he can't have a shout-out to his suicidal inclined cousin? Should he be offended that he can't help suicidal inclined people? He decided that he was offended.

"Is he doing okay?" Roman asked, not meaning any offense.

Dean looked thoughtful. He talked to him last week; Blake had seemed excited because he was doing Mock Trial and was getting ready to do that. "He seems to be doing okay."

"That's good," Seth said.

Dean took out his sketchbook and started to color something in.

"What are you drawing now?" Roman asked.

"It's something for…Connor. One of those guys from Ascension," Dean explained.

"What does he want you to draw?" Seth asked.

"It's something for his niece," Dean said. "He wants me to draw Yogi Bear and Booboo. He paid me forty bucks for this."

Roman started to say, "You can't—"

"Yes, I can. I usually have people pay twenty dollars for a drawing. Forty dollars if you want it colored in," Dean said. "They're paying me for a service."

"Did you have Triple H pay you?" Seth asked.

"I was going to, but decided against it," Dean said.

* * *

"Thank you," Connor said, taking the drawing and walked away.

"Hey Dean," Paul Heyman said. Paul was there with Brock Lesnar, who was wearing the Championship belt.

For a fleeting moment, Dean wondered if Paul was going to throat-punch him. He looked at the duo, "Yes?"

"I heard that you could draw. I was wondering if you take requests," Paul explained slowly.

Dean wondered if the duo would stop him from smashing his head in the wall, repeatedly. "Yes, I do. It's twenty dollars for a drawing and forty for it to be colored in." Paul seemed thoughtful. "What is your request?"

"Hey! They're serving Korean tacos!" Dean was pretty sure that was Paige yelling. All of a sudden there was a horde of Superstars and Divas running to Catering. Paul was among them.

"I never saw Paul run so fast." Brock said, sounding amused.

Dean blinked, "My cousin runs that fast when I announce that I bought cotton candy."

Brock and Dean stood there.

"He didn't tell me what he wanted me to draw," Dean said.

"Actually, he was asking for me," Brock said.

Dean looked at him, "What do you want me to draw?" He rubbed his eyes.

* * *

"A flower that's saying, 'I'm going to throat-punch you.'" Roman described looking at the picture.

"Who pissed him off?" Seth wondered.

Dean shrugged, "I don't know. Have you ever seen Paul Heyman run?"

"No," Seth and Roman said at the same time.

"It was weird," Dean said. "I didn't know he can run." It was hilarious seeing him run to get Korean tacos with a mob of people running to get there.

* * *

Despite the fact that Roman and Seth know that Blake used to cut himself; Blake was uncomfortable with showing his arms. Dean was sure that he would be uncomfortable with his arms if he used to cut himself.

But the fact that Blake looked truly happy was surprising. It wasn't due to the fact that Blake was eating cotton candy either.

"So, we had Mock Trail three days ago," Blake said.

"How did that go?" Roman asked.

"I crushed my opponent." Blake announced, sounding happy.

"Way to go." Seth said, although he didn't know what Mock Trial is, but it sounded exactly like it said.

"At least you kicked your opponent's ass," Dean said. He was proud. Proud that Blake kicked someone's ass and actually seeming happy that he did so. It was two weeks ago, that he overheard Blake tell his friends that he still felt like killing himself and that they told him that'll he be alright.

Blake nodded and looked at his cotton candy coated fingers. "I'll go wash this off." He stood up and went to the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked, worried for his friend. He had some weird look on his face, like he was going to cry and was surprised at the same time.

Dean nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine. It's just that…he looks actually happy, for the first time in four years." He did notice a change in his cousin's behavior; he just shoved that out of his mind all those years ago. It made him feel like shit, for thinking that Blake was alright when he wasn't.

Roman and Seth looked surprised. It was that they didn't know Blake and were learning new things about him.

"Really. You guys talking about my disorder behind my back?" Blake demanded.

"No, we're just talking about how happy you looked when you were talking about crushing your opponents," Roman said.

"Oh," Blake said. He couldn't find the words when Dean actually hugged him. Then Roman and Seth joined in to make things more awkward. "Why are people hugging me?" He didn't mind his cousin's hug, but when Dean's friends start hugging him, all bets are off. It just made it awkward as hell.

"Because we care," Seth replied.

"We all care," Roman said. He got weird looks from his friends and Blake.

* * *

_Even if I say,_  
_'It'll be alright,'_  
_Still I hear you say,_  
_You want to end your life._

_Now and again we try,_  
_To just stay alive._  
_Maybe we'll turn it all around,_  
_'Cause it's not too late,_  
_It's never too late._

Never Too Late by Three Days Grace

* * *

A/N: My school does Mock Trail. It involves real courtrooms, real judges, and fake cases. I'm not in it, but I heard my speech teacher mention it, as one girl in my class is in it.


End file.
